The owners and operators of storage building units, apartments, boat houses and the like, often have renters who fail to remove padlocks and take door lock keys when leases are terminated. Frequently, the owners of such units are required to remove door locks and padlocks without use of a key so that new tenants may use such units. Typically, either the shackles on such locks are cut, the tumbler pins are drilled from cylinders in the locks, or cylinder retaining fasteners are drilled to release the cylinders from the bodies of the locks. In some cases, the lock cylinders may be replaced and the locks reused, provided that the cylinders are the re-keyable type and the locks are carefully drilled. However, carefull drilling of the locks is often difficult since the locks are typically made of hard materials, such as hardened steel or alloys of special hardness, to make it difficult to drill the tumbler pins from the locks. Some fixturing has been suggested to aid in placement of the drill for drilling the tumblers for opening locks or removing the cylinders from such locks. Locks are typically drilled without fixturing, which often causes damage to the locks and breaks drills due to the difficulty of maintaining the drills in stationary positions while drilling.